Lovers Forever?
by unbreakablelove17
Summary: Edward Kisses Another Girl...Not On Purpose But It Hurts Bella Pretty Bad. Does She Forgive Him And Who Is The Mystery Girl That Bella Starts A War With?
1. Misunderstanding

I woke up this morning feeling it was just gonna be one of those days i was gonna regret but i got up anyway. I grabbed my toiletries and headed off to the bathroom. Right before i hopped into the shower i passed the mirror and took a good look at myself and thought why would Edward want to be with someone like me I'm nothing but ordinary and i can't do anything special except that i am physically challenged. Then i realized i still had school if I liked it or not. The water felt so good on my back but i got out because the faster I got ready the faster I could see Edwards face again. I ran to my room but knowing me i tripped over the door and fell on my face leaving a bruise on my forehead. I chose out a outfit that Alice had picked out for me the night before, a gorgeous blue sun dress with a pair of white heels. And I didn't dare wear anything else or i would be in trouble with Alice. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast. I told Edward i could drive myself to school today in my new car that he bought me for Christmas. I got in my car and drove to school to find that someone was parked in my space so i had to drive all the way around the school to find a parking spot. Frustrated i started walking towards the school when i saw Edward and Jessica standing in front his Volvo and I stood there for a second when I realized Jessica just kissed him. I was so devastated and I started crying and I caught Edwards eye.

"BELLA!!" he yelled

I started running to my car and I got in and locked the doors so he couldn't get in.

"Bella she kissed me! Please listen to me!" he yelled in a sad voice

"Edward I know what I saw and you obviously don't want to be with me if you would let her kiss you" I said

"Bella why would you say that I will always love you and nobody else" his voice sounding like he was serious

"Edward I have to go," I told him

i then started my car and was just about to leave when he started talking again. and i heard our song here in your arms and he heard it and i started crying harder than i was before and i knew he was going to start talking again.

«Bella don't leave we have to talk about this » his voice pleading

« there is nothing to talk about » i said sobbing

« nothing?? Of course there is it was a missunderstanding and i felt nothing when she kissed me, ahe asked me if she could borrow my notes for math and i was just getting them and giving them to her and she must have seen you because she just kissed me please Bella i love you!!! » he said with sorrow in his voice.

« Edward i have to go i can't deal with this right now and i need to be alone because i have to decide what im going to do with my future and if you are going to be in it or not so i need time to think » i said

« BELLA PLEASE!!!LISTEN!!! » if he could cry he would have made a puddle out of all of his tears but i felt no sympothy.

i then pulled away crying and i noticed Jessica standing there with a smirk on her face. At that moment i decided when i went back to school i was gonna give her something to smirk about but while i was thinking about that i spotted Edward running to his Volvo probably coming to chase me. I sped up and i had no idea where i was going to go. I was just thinking im running away from the person i truly love. Something i thought that i would never be doing in my entire existence.


	2. Escaping

As i was driving our song came on and this made me cry even more.

I was also thinking of where i could go because obviously he would go to my house, so i needed some place to go. And then it finally came to me I'll stay with Angela because he doesn't even know who she is. I will eventually have to talk to him but i wasn't ready for that yet, i needed to cool down for a couple days. I arrived at Angelas house and i quickly walked up to her house making sure Edward wasn't there, luckily he wasn't i must have lost him when i drove up right beside the other truck that looked exactly like my truck. I knocked on the door anxiously.

« Hello Bella » Angelas mother said politely

Angela must have heard her because she came rushing to the door.

« Hey Bella what's up? » she was being her natural shy self 

« I was wondering if i could stay here for a couple days, » i answered

« Can she mom? »She asked

« Well i suppose but only for three days because there is still school and homework » she said unsure

« Thanks mom she can stay in my room, come on in Bella, » she told me

« Thanks you have no idea how much this means to me, i will repay you guys somehow, » i told them thankfully

« Oh no need Bella, Angela's friends are always welcome, by the way where is your stuff? »She asked curiously

« Oh i forgot but i can just stay in these clothes »i said embarrassed, of course also blushing

« That's ok Bella you can borrow my clothes » Angela said generously

« Thank you, » i answered simply

As we walked up the stairs i thought about school and how i was going to avoid Edward there. But i quickly washed those thoughts away. Her room was very nice she had a queen-sized bed with purple walls. I sat down on her bed and i remembered Charlie.

« Can i use your phone? » i asked

« Of course you can » she answered happily

She ran out of her room and was back within minutes.

« Here you go, » she said as she gave me the phone

« Thanks, ill be done quick » i told her shyly

I dialed the number and waited about two rings before he picked up.

« Hello? » he asked

« Hi dad its Bella im at angelas house is that ok? » i asked kind of nervous what he would say because if he told me to get home Edward would be in my room waiting to explain.

« It's ok but how long are you going to be there and is it ok with Angelas mom? » he asked quickly

« She said it was ok so ill be home in three days and ill borrow some clothes from Angela ok? »I asked

« Ok Bella behave and remember your manners, »he reminded me

« I know dad i will, i love you bye, »i told him

« Love you too Bells »he said and then the line went dead.

I sat there for a while until Angela came into the room and closed her door and then she looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I knew she was going to ask that

"It's a long story," I told her hoping she would drop it

" I have time" those were the words I didn't want to hear but I may as well tell her.

(1 hour later)

"W-O-W" she said amazed

"I know, so that's why im here" I told her all this stuff like we were sisters

It was time for bed and I did'nt want to go to sleep, but my consciousness got the best of me and I fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed of Jessica kissing Edward over and over again in my dream and then Angela waking me up interrupted my dream, I looked at the alarm clock and it was 7:30. I got up had a shower and I picked out some clothes, picking a pair of runners, a light blue tank top, a black sweater and a pair of jeans.

We got to school early and Jessica was already there waiting in the front of the school with a ugly smirk on her face and I walked up to her and then I remembered why I wore jeans;)


	3. The Fight

I was ready to just knock Jessica out and that was what I was planning to do, I was planning it all out on my way to meet her. She still had that ugly smirk on her ugly face. And when she talked to me I was ready to fight her then and there.

"Hello Bella" she said in the sweetest tone she could manage.

I kept on telling myself to wait but she just pushed my buttons with the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Now I see why you kiss Edward so much" she said

I could not take it anymore, she was going to pay for what she did and I did not care that we were in front of the school. She was going to get it now.

"Shut up Jessica or else" I warned her

"You'll do what?? Drown me in your tears??" she said sarcastically

"That's it!" I screamed at her

I slapped her across the face and she looked surprised so she punched me in the nose and it started bleeding and I pounced on her and started pounding on her head she wasn't as strong as me but she managed to turn us over and started pounding on my head. I pushed her off me and stood up and kicked her in the stomach and she swung her legs around and tripped me I fell on the cement and by now both of us would have a lot of cuts and bruises but we still fought. There was a crowd forming around us and I was surprised no teachers were coming out trying to stop us but that was probably because things like this never happened at Forks High School. I pulled a huge piece of hair out of her head and she screamed so loud and she pushed me out onto the parking lot and pounced on me so I bashed her head into the cement. She rolled out and screamed out in agony.

"Bella you little witch" she said

"What is that the best thing you can say?" I challenged

Then she punched me across the face so I got up and went to kick her when I felt cool hands wrap around my waist holding me back, I looked up and saw Edwards concerned face, probably because I was bleeding, bruised and furious.

"Bella stop this!" he said

"Typical stand up for your girlfriends hey Eddie?" I yelled at him, I didn't care that everyone was staring.

"She is not my girlfriend Bella, you are," he told me

"Correction Edward I WAS your girlfriend" I said this with pain in my voice

With that I ripped my self out of his arms and went wobbling to the girls bathroom, when I heard him speak.

"Please Bella you are the best thing that has happened to me and I love you! I can explain, please and if you don't believe me after that then you can leave me but please just give me a chance!" he said sobbing.

"Fine you can explain at lunch time but I need time to think, so please just leave me alone for a couple minutes" I said

"OK thank you so much Bella!" he said

After that I heard Jessica talk and if she said something that would make me even more furious she was going to get it even worse than before.

"A piece of trash like her isn't worth all that trouble, really Edward you could do much better… I'm better" she sneered

"Jessica I'm going to beat you-," I threatened but then I was interrupted.

"Bella is worth more than the world combined and I wouldn't be with you even if Bella left me, I would rather be alone than be with anyone other than her," he said

Jessica started to cry and she wobbled away.

"Thank you Edward, ill see you at lunch" I said this while I was sobbing

"Bye Bella" he said

I turned around and headed to the bathroom, when I reached it I looked into the mirror and saw bruises blood and cuts. I also thought about the talk I was going to have with Edward at lunch. I thought long and hard about………can I forgive him or not??


	4. A Whole New Thing

I made my decision and I was off to the nurse to see if I could get a couple of band-aids. I made my way there and I saw that Jessica was there getting pity from Lauren.

"Oh look here comes the skank!" Lauren sneered

"Shut up Lauren" I sneered back

"What are you going to do if I don't? Beat me up?" she asked

I just walked by her when she tripped me and I fell on my face.

"Oh look the poor baby fell," she said sarcastically

I just got back up and kept walking. I reached the nurses office and she saw she and me asked what happened and I told her it was nothing. She told me I should go to the hospital to get some stitches done and that I should go now or it would get infected. Just then Edward volunteered and he pick me up and carried me out to his Volvo.

"Carlisle will fix you up," he told me

"You can explain yourself now" I said

"Oh ok, well it all started when she wanted some notes for one of classes and then I gave them to her then before I knew it she crushed her lips against mine" he said sadly

"Well didn't you read her mind?" I asked

"I wasn't really focusing on her mind," he said

"Why not she was standing right in front of you?" I was getting mad now

" I was focusing on mikes mind because he was thinking about you and it made me mad" he said

"Oh well I guess that's a good explanation" I told him

"So am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully

"Of course, that witch paid for what she did but now Lauren is on her side and she tripped me on my way to the nurses office" I said

"Well you have vampires on your side" he said playfully

"Luckily I do" and with that I kissed him passionately

We were at the hospital now and we walked, looking around for Carlisle and when we found him he came over to me and asked what happened and I told him everything from the fight to what Lauren did.

"W-O-W" I didn't think you were the fighting type Bella" he said amazed

"Well I do now I guess" I said embarrassed

Just then Lauren walked in with Jessica and then she walked up to me and said

"Your going to pay for what you did to Jessica," she threatened

"Bring it on," I challenged

And with that she tripped me and Edward pushed her and Lauren fell to the ground and then a whole new fight started except this time it involved vampires.


	5. Here comes trouble

« you guys stop right now! » Carlisle yelled

i had never heard him ever raise his voice before. Edward just stared at him and lauren was just getting back up.

« start acting your age and not your shoe size » he said

Edward just looked at him and pulled me out the door.

"I have never heard him yell before, to be truthful it kind of scared me," he admitted

"I know even though I haven't known him very long it scared me too" I admitted also

we sat in silence and then I thought I wonder what will happen at school tomorrow and if Charlie has found out, probably there are no secrets in Forks. When we arrived at my house I finally broke the silence.

"will you come back later?" I asked hopefully

"umm…I think I need to talk to Carlisle tonight but I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up for school" he said

"oh okay then see you tomorrow" I said sadly

"ya I guess so" he said and then he gave me a passionate kiss

I got out of his car and headed up the drive way, but before I went in I looked at him pull out of the drive way and speed away. I opened the door and noticed Charlie was home early.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie yelled

"yes dad?" I tried to act innocent

"YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY?" he was seriously mad

"yes but I have a good ex-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because he interrupted

"WITH JESSICA? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE FRIENDS!" he was furious.

"well not anymore and dad calm down and let me-" I was interrupted once again

"CALM DOWN? I HEARD WHO IT WAS ABOUT TOO! YOU CAN NO LONGER SEE HIM!" he told me seriously

that was it he took it to far after that so I raised my voice too

"I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HIM AND IF YOU DO I WILL MOVE OUT AND LIVE WITH HIM BECAUSE AT THEIR HOUSE I AM ALREADY A MEMBER OF THE FAMILY!" I just let every thing fall now

he looked astonished

"you love him?" he asked

"yes very much and if you just let me explain then you will see thing differently" I told him

"fine but it better be good" he told me seriously

"ok it all started when I was on my way to school and Jessica kissed him and he didn't even kiss her back and he pushed her off of him and I took it wrong and got mad at him. That's the reason I stayed at Angela's house last night and then this morning Jessica decided she was gonna bug me about it so I slapped her and that's how it all started. After Lauren took Jessica's side and the nurse told me go to the hospital and Edward volunteered to drive me and he told me everything. But then we saw them at the hospital and we almost got into another fight but Mr.Cullen stopped it."

"oh well if that is the truth, but you still have a punishment for starting the fight" he said playfully

"what is it?" I was worried

"you can't cook me anything for 2 weeks" he said

"what you'll die if I don't cook!" I was worried now before I came he lived off scrambled eggs

"well that's your punishment" he chuckled

then I remembered Angela OMG I forgot. I ran to the phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" it was Angela

"hey its Bella I'm so sorry I am going to stay at my house now I fixed all those problems." I told her

"oh its okay but I heard about the fight with Jessica and then with Lauren" she said concerned

"oh it was nothing but I have to go im getting tired so I'll see you tomorrow" I told her truthfully

"oh okay bye Bella" she said

"cya" and then the line went dead

I went up to my room and changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed and I immediately fell asleep. I had a dream though.

Dream 

We were at school and Lauren wanted to fight and I just stood up walked past her and she turned around and punched me in the back of the head and I fell to the ground and then I got up gave her one punch and she was knocked out. After I walked away with Edward and we went to his Volvo. After that I woke up..

I woke up happy because of the dream I had last night. I hopped out of bed and had a nice hot shower and I chose out a pair of capri's and a tank top with hearts on it. I gulped down a granola bar and headed out side to see Edward getting mad at Mike. Wait a minute why was Mike here anyways?


	6. Showing Affection

I was still standing on the porch trying to figure out why Mike was here well that was until i heard a sentence come out of his mouth.

« Well you kissed Jessica which means you probably like her and you were just expressing your feelings, so that is why I am here to express my feelings for Bella" he said with to much confidence.

I thought to my self uh oh Edward is not going to like this and I was right because I heard a growl come from Edward's mouth.

" I do not like Jessica she kissed me, not the other way around!" I could hear the little growl in his voice

Then they noticed I was there and I was guessing I was blushing insanely because my face felt so hot, I probably made lobsters look like a light shade of red and it got worse when mike started to walk towards me.

"Bella I love you with all my heart and I always will. I knew it the day you walked through those doors on your first day at forks high school" he said trying to be romantic but it was everything but romantic.

Edward was now crouching down and he was ready to attack Mike. Mike noticed I was telling Edward no in the way I looked at him and then Mike turned around to see what I was looking at and he made a comment that I knew Edward would not like.

"Why are you crouching down like that? Do you now realize that Bella belongs to me and you are now just sobbing? Way to be a man Eddie" He said with cruelty in his voice and you could tell this just mad Edward furious

"Bella will never belong to you because first of all she belongs to me and second of all she would not be dumb enough to fall for some immature pinhead like you!" he screamed at mike who was now getting a little bit scared of Edward. I was trying to not laugh and it actually worked, to my surprise.

"Well then if you think so much of yourself we will let Bella decide" Mike said trying to sound as confident as before and to tell the truth he wasn't fooling anybody.

"That sounds alright to me" Edward said with a huge smirk on his face because he already knew my answer.

"Okay then Bella choose who you want" Mike was asking but it sounded more like he was begging for me to choose him.

"Well to tell the truth I would rather be with Edward," I said simply

It actually looked like Mike was going to cry and he looked at me with sad eyes, which quickly turned to happiness and it was not the happiness that you usually saw in Mike, it was like he just got an idea happiness, it confused me. Stupid Boys are so confusing

"Well its only a matter of time till he get sick of you and cheats on you with someone else and then you will just forgive him because he is the guy you can get other than me" he said with the happiness that matched those eyes. This made me mad but not mad enough to slap him right across the face until he let another comment slip from his mouth.

"Or you'll cheat on him because he isn't worth anything and then you'll come to me and then you will finally be mine so this doesn't hurt me at all" he went to far and so I walked up to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

"Ever talk about him like that again and I'll do worse than slap you across the face! Now get off my lawn and stay out of my life" I was practically crying now.

He looked hurt this time and his eyes didn't turn to the happiness like they did before. He started to walk towards his car and then he turned around and spoke.

"And I thought you were different from the other girls, I guess I was wrong" he said and he was practically crying now.

After he got in his car and drove off I collapsed to the ground but before I could actually hit the ground to cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me.

"I love you" he said and you could tell he meant it

"I love you too and I always will no matter what," I said still sobbing a little

"Well we better get to school or we'll be late" he told me

"No we won't be late" I said confidently

"What makes you say we won't be late?" he challenged me

" I know we won't because you're driving," I said laughing at my own joke

"Haha very funny" he said with sarcasm

I was still laughing as we got in his car and took off to school and as I guessed we made it there in 10 minutes to spare due to Edwards crazy driving.

"Told you we wouldn't be late" I told him while I started laughing

I immediately stopped when we entered the school. There were pictures of me on the walls on posters that said different things such as Skank, Whore and Slut. I could only guess two people who would do this to me…………..Lauren and Jessica.

Oh so a war is what they want, well there gonna get it now!


	7. Fighting fire with fire

I was trying to calm down because I didn't think that even Jessica and Lauren would sink this low. I was so angry and I guessed Edward noticed because he was whispering in my ear. It wasn't calming me down though.

"To think they have the nerve!" I screamed and when I did that I saw a few head turn and look at me so I shot them a look and they turned away.

" They are going to pay for this!" I was so angry over some measly posters and I couldn't bring myself to calm down, I guess I had just had enough of those snotty little whores.

" Bella, love don't do anything you'll regret, remember when you fight fire with fire it just causes a bigger fire, don't let them get to you." He was still trying to calm me down and it helped but how could he be so calm?? They just insulted me, His Girlfriend!

"Why are you sticking up for them Edward??" I was anxious to know what his excuse was.

"I'm not standing up for them Bella its just your going to start a war that doesn't need to be started" he said, but I think there was more behind what he was telling me other than starting a war.

As soon I was about to say something the bell rang and Edward pulled me along beside him.

"I'm not done talking to you Edward," I told him

" Ok love, we'll talk about it at lunch okay??" he sounded like he was in a rush

"Fine we'll talk about it at lunch then, but why are you in such a rush?"

"I just don't want to be late for class," he said and I didn't make anything out of it because I had more to worry about. I wonder what I should do to them??

"Good Morning class" Mr. Varner said very cheerfully, I wonder why he was so happy this morning?

"Your probably wondering why he is so happy aren't you?" Edward guessed

"Hey I thought you couldn't read my mind," I teased

"Haha I wish I could but he just got engaged and that's why he is so happy" he whispered just low enough for my ears to hear.

"Oh-" I was going to continue but then Mr. Varner noticed that me and Edward were talking and he got to speak before I finished my sentence, oh well it wasn't important anyways.

" Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan?" he asked simply

"No sir I was just going to congratulate you on your engagement" Edward probably made his voice sound velvety.

"How did you know?" he was very curious and probably forgot he was still supposed to be teaching us.

"Small town sir word gets around quick" Edward stated

"Oh ok well just to let you know there is no homework today and hope you have a great day!" he said with a huge smile his face.

Wow had class already gone by that quick?

"That was an easy class, I hope all the classes today are that simple" I told Edward on our way to my locker.

He was just about to speak when he stared at my locker, I turned around and saw that someone drew with permanent marker the word SLUT and I could only guess who it was…Lauren and Jessica.

They were in gym class and they probably did that before they went to class oh I got an Idea. I would just have to sneak into the girls change room before my next class.

"Hey Edward do you still that dye that you got from Alice?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Yah why oh I just need to see it" I was giving him puppy eyes

"Sure I'll be right back" he was back before I could even say Ok

"Thanks" I said politely

"What are you up too?" he asked now interested

"Oh I just wanted to put some streaks in my hair" I made it sound like a girl thing

"Oh ok I'll see you later then I got to get to class" he gave me a quick peck and went off to class

I ran as fast as I could to the girls change room and did what I had to do and ran off to class.

Class went by fast and me and Edward and his family were all sitting at our lunch table when we heard "ISABELLA SWAN YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!!" it was Lauren and Jessica, and they were stomping towards our table with bright lollipop pink coloured hair…


	8. Realizing Mistakes

« Isabella Swan look at what you have done to my beautiful hair! » Jessica Yelled.

I was trying so hard not to give in to laughing but it was pretty hard not to give into it because all of the rest of the cullens had already gave in and were rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Oh you mean those knotty greasy thing that sat on your guys head? You should be thankful, I made it look way better than it did before" I said between breaths from all the laughing.

"Oh you stupid whore" Lauren said and slapped me across the face

"Oh so you now you want to fight me?" I challenged but then I heard Edwards laughing stop and he was beside me in an instant.

"Bella remember what I said about fighting fire with fire, it just makes a bigger mess" he whispered in my ear.

"You know what your right, they aren't even worth it" I said and turned on my heel and walked away hand in hand with Edward.

"That's right walk away!" They yelled after me

"Yeah whatever!" I yelled back and flipped them the bird.

"You know what Edward I don't even know why I let them get through to me" I said finally realizing what he meant about the whole fire thing

"That's my Bella" Edward said and then he kissed me passionately.

We were finally done dealing with those bitches and we could finally get on with our lives together.

There you go I'm all done I hope you all enjoyed it and review plz:D


End file.
